Kellan Lutz
|gender = Male |nationality = American |eyes = Blue |hair = Blonde |height = 6'1" (185cm) |family = 6 brothers and a sister |yearsactive = 1999-present |sagarole = Emmett Cullen |notableroles =*George Evans - 90210 *Andy - Heroes *Poseidon - Immortals |website = }} Kellan Christopher Lutz was born on March 15, 1985 in Dickinson, North Dakota. On February 13, 2008 it was announced that he would play Emmett Cullen in the ''Twilight'' movie. Lutz has returned as Emmett Cullen in New Moon and Eclipse, he has also been confirmed to return in Breaking Dawn. Kellan currently has a recurring role in the CW's series 90210, where he plays George Evans, a lacrosse player who is constantly in detention and has a drug habit. Biography Kellan currently lives in Los Angeles. He got his big break after landing the role of Emmett, the super strong big brother of the Cullen family, in the movie Twilight. He also posed as a model for Calvin Klein's underwear. Actor and model Kellan Lutz is one of a large family - he has six brothers and a sister. As a child his family moved around and he grew up in North Dakota, the Midwest and Arizona. Upon high school graduation, Lutz relocated to California to attend Chapman University and study Chemical Engineering, but left in order to pursue a career in acting. Personal life Born out of a large family, comprising six brothers and a sister, Lutz has a great passion for sports - weight training, track, baseball, basketball, skateboarding, lacrosse, swimming, tennis, racquetball, badminton, snow skiing, skydiving, para-sailing, motorcross, whitewater rafting, and snowboarding. Lutz' official site lists his talents as fluent in Spanish, some Latin, and good at dialects. He has stated he would have gone on to be a Navy SEAL if acting opportunities hadn't come along. He also has a dog called Kola. He is very close friends with Ashley Greene, Nikki Reed, Jackson Rathbone, Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson, his Twilight co-stars. They have known each other even before Twilight. Quotes "Well my family is really supportive of it all and is glad to see me on TV or on the big screen which is great. As far as school, well it affected that greatly since I quit going to school to take the biggest risk of my life and pursue acting. I worked my butt off in high school and received a lot of scholarships for college and to throw all that away for acting was tough for my family, but it was just something I felt my heart pulling me towards and don't regret a single minute of it. I love to act!" About the Twilight cast, he says, "This cast rocks! We get along so well together it's like a real family which is great to see." "I love life way too much and find fun in almost anything. I'm a chameleon." Filmography Trivia *Kellan's favorite book from The Twilight Saga is ''Eclipse''. *He is on Team Edward, saying, "I love the story between Edward and Bella, so I'd be Team Edward." *Kellan was originally asked to read the role of Edward in Twilight, but was busy filming Generation Kill in Africa. External links *Kellan Lutz on Wikipedia *Kellan Lutz at the Internet Movie Database